


от отца к (приемному) сыну

by Vogul



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Whizzer Brown & Jason Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogul/pseuds/Vogul
Summary: Когда Джейсон понимает, что он гей, первый человек, которому он говорит об этом — Уиззер. Мальчик боится, что люди подумают, что он просто запутался, ведь его отец тоже гей.Однажды ночью Джейсон пробирается в квартиру Марвина и Уиззера, чем пугает второго до смерти. Они находят круглосуточный мини-маркет и болтают всю ночь.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Kudos: 4





	от отца к (приемному) сыну

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [father to (step)son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350762) by [foreversummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreversummer/pseuds/foreversummer). 



> решила закинуть и сюда, но буду рада, если оцените на фикбуке!! (пожалуйста)
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/10013926

Сейчас 1:36, Уиззер Браун слышит шаги в своей квартире. Это не может быть Марвин — тот тихонько храпит, обхватив мужчину за талию. В них нет характерного постукивания лапок Шелти. Это определенно человеческие шаги, и Уиззер определенно напуган. Он медленно вылезает из постели, а его сердце бьется так сильно, что кажется, что злоумышленник может услышать это. Мужчина шумно сглатывает и подходит к двери, ступая настолько тихо, насколько позволяет ситуация. Уиззер понимает, что шаги приближаются, лихорадочно оглядываясь в поисках чего-либо острого или тяжелого. Затем в дверь тихонько стучат.

— Уиззер? — голос шепчет, — Уиззер, это Джейсон. Ты проснулся?

Плечи мужчины начинают расслабляться, напряжение отступает, когда он вздыхает и открывает дверь, разоблачая своего слегка помятого пасынка. Уиззер проводит рукой по лицу и шепчет в ответ:  
— Господи боже… В смысле, боже мой, я думал ты серийный убийца или еще кто получше. — мужчина проводит рукой по своим растрепанным волосам, — Как ты вообще сюда попал?

— Взял такси, а затем воспользовался спрятанным запасным ключом, о котором вы мне рассказывали. — пожимает плечами Джейсон, — Не волнуйся, я потом верну его обратно.

— Ты приехал сюда один? — Уиззер вскрикивает. — Не хочу показаться таким родителем, но ты четырнадцатилетний ребенок, которому, вероятно, не следует кататься по Нью-Йорку посреди ночи в полном одиночестве! Твоя мама и Мендел вообще знают, что ты здесь?

— Я оставил записку. И обычно я бы не стал делать что-то подобное, — Уиззер скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на него сверху вниз, — ладно, хорошо, я больше никогда не буду делать что-то подобное. Но это была, своего рода, чрезвычайная ситуация.

Мужчина расслабляет руки и откидывается на стойку, озабоченно хмуря брови.

— Что случилось, малыш?

Джейсон неловко ерзает, рассеянно потирая руки и ковыряя пальцы.

— Эй, — Уиззер привлекает его внимание, садясь за кухонный стол и выдвигая соседний стул, — ты ведь знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне все, верно?

Мальчик кивает и садится, так, что их глаза находятся практически на одном уровне, но зрительного контакта он избегает.

— Это просто то, о чем я знал некоторое время, но никому раньше не говорил. И я знаю, что вы не отреагируете плохо, или что-то в этом роде, просто трудно рассказать кому-то, что так долго хранил в секрете. И когда ты рассказываешь об этом, то оно становится более реальным, чем было до этого. Но в большинстве случаев я не хочу чтобы это было реальным. Ты же понимаешь, да? — Уиззер понимающе кивает, но ничего не говорит, чтобы Джейсон мог продолжить. — И я… Ну, простого способа сказать об этом нет, так что, думаю, я просто скажу. — мальчик делает глубокий вдох, задерживает дыхание, а затем торопливо говорит, — Мне нравятся мальчики. Так же, как и тебе.

Джейсон явно нервничает. Он тревожно теребит край своей толстовки и дышит слишком быстро, но Уиззер необычайно гордится им.

— Джейсон, — начинает он, взяв его руку в свою и легонько сжав, — я безумно благодарен за то, что ты решил рассказать мне. Я понимаю сколько храбрости тебе, должно быть, потребовалось и обещаю сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь тебе разобраться с этим.

— Ты… ты не думаешь, что я просто запутался, потому что… ну, потому что Марвин мой отец. И я провожу так много времени с ним, тобой, Корделией и Шарлоттой?

— Нет, — смеется Уиззер, — никоим образом. Никто не может стать геем из-за людей, с которыми общается. Ты просто знаешь это, и это — то, кем ты являешься. Я обещаю, что однажды ты научишься любить это в себе.

Мальчик смотрит себе под ноги, шмыгает носом и затем слегка улыбается.

— Ты умный.

— Нет, я просто старше. — говорит Уиззер, вставая с нагретого стула. — А теперь ты можешь обнять меня, и мы пойдем за мороженым.

Джейсон поднимается и обнимает мужчину, бормоча приглушенное «спасибо» куда-то в рубашку. Уиззер обнимает мальчика в ответ и взъерошивает его волосы. Такие же мягкие каштановые кудри, как и у его отца.  
Он пробирается обратно в свою спальню, чтобы взять спортивные штаны, толстовку с капюшоном и надеть теннисные туфли. Прежде чем вывести мальчика из квартиры и осторожно закрыть за ним дверь, Уиззер застегивает молнию на красной толстовке Марвина, которая очень мягкая, поношенная и полностью пропахла им.

— Поверить не могу, что выхожу так на публику. — говорит он, указывая на свою прическу и фланелевые спортивные штаны.

— Сейчас два часа ночи. Все спят, кроме людей, которые слишком пьяны, чтобы наверняка сказать, в пижаме ты, или в смокинге. — бормочет Джейсон, закатывая глаза.

— Справедливо.

***

Уиззер вздрагивает от резкого громкого шума двигателя, который издает заводящаяся машина, беспокоясь, что сейчас он разбудил весь квартал. Несмотря на то, что это Нью-Йорк, мужчины живут в довольно тихой его части.  
Вскоре Уиззер с Джейсоном плавно пересекают безлюдные улицы, в поисках слепящих неоновых огней круглосуточного магазина. Когда в машине повисает неловкая тишина, мужчина спрашивает:  
— Так… у тебя есть какие-то вопросы или что-то в этом роде?

Джейсон, изо всех сил старающийся забыть то, что только что рассказал ему, глубоко вздохнул и пожал плечами.

— Думаю, я просто не знаю, что делать. Типа… вообще со всем этим.

— Ну, — начинает Уиззер, — если ты не хочешь, чтобы об этом знал кто-то кроме меня, то ты не обязан рассказывать. Обещаю, что не скажу ни твоему отцу, ни кому-либо еще. И я знаю, что в старшей школе может быть очень одиноко, но и там есть дети, понимающие тебя. Если ты найдешь их, то это, вероятно, поможет. Пока, просто знай, что твой отец, Корделия и Шарлотта, я, а так же твоя мама и Мендел — хоть они и не полностью понимают все это — на сто процентов с тобой. Мы знаем, через что ты проходишь.

— Спасибо. Я знаю, что могу доверять вам, ребята. — тихо говорит Джейсон, когда они заезжают на парковку круглосуточного мини-маркета.

Они — странная пара для 7-Eleven в два ночи. Уиззер, который все еще выглядит так, будто только что скатился с постели, кажется слишком молодым, чтобы быть отцом Джейсона, и слишком старым, чтобы быть его братом или другом.

— Какой твой любимый вкус мороженого? — спрашивает мужчина, прищурившись глядя на все лотки с Ben & Jerry’s.

— Шоколад с карамелью. — Джейсон задумывается и тут же поправляет себя, — Нет, шоколадная крошка. Подожди, на самом деле, можно взять оба?

Уиззер улыбается и открывает холодильник. «Конечно».

Они получают свои Ben & Jerry’s и несколько косых взглядов парня за прилавком, который, вероятно, задается вопросом, зачем кому-то так срочно понадобилось мороженое посреди ночи. Уиззер проезжает еще несколько кварталов, пока не останавливается на пустой парковке торгового центра. Несколько минут они сидят в тишине, меняясь коробочками с мороженым каждые пару ложек.

— Уиззер, — начинает Джейсон, — неужели я заболею этой болезнью, потому что я гей?

Мужчина замирает и смотрит на своего пасынка. Лицо его мрачнеет.

— Нет, Джейсон. Это не так. В смысле… ты должен быть осторожен, как и все. Но нет, ты не заболеешь. — после короткой паузы он продолжает, — Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось повзрослеть в такое время. Это ужасно. Мало того, что так много людей ежедневно умирают, так еще и эти консерваторы, которые говорят, что это «божье наказание» за то, что они геи. А этот тупица Рейган не хочет признавать, что в этой стране существует болезнь, которая равносильна чуме. И я знаю что ты уже слышал это раньше, потому что я не перестаю об этом говорить, но все же… — мужчина качает головой и вставляет ложку в подтаявший шарик мороженого, прежде чем повернуться к мальчику, сидящему рядом. — Джейсон, — говорит он со вздохом, — ты должен знать, что это все неправда. Бог целенаправленно сделал тебя таким, каким ты являешься, и он любит тебя за это. Однажды все закончится, и мы оба будем живы ради того, чтобы запечатлеть этот момент в своей памяти. Ты можешь пойти со мной, твоим отцом, Шарлоттой и Корделией на митинги и собрания, которые помогают врачам получить необходимое финансирование.

— Я определенно хочу сделать все возможное, чтобы помочь. — мальчик несколько раз оживленно кивает.

— Спасибо. — искренне произносит Уиззер, — Если в школе кто-то будет пытаться вывести тебя из себя или начнет высмеивать, потому что, к сожалению, дети склонны перенимать подобные гадости от своих родителей, — просто скажи, что ты поддерживаешь людей, которые тебе небезразличны.

— Хорошо. На самом деле, дети в школе любят вас, ребята. В основном, потому что Корделия всегда делает для меня чересчур много еды, а Марвин дает мне с собой чересчур много фастфуда, а я всем этим делюсь.

Уиззер смеется и снова переводит внимание на свое мороженое.

— Как ты узнал? — спрашивает Джейсон.

— Что? Что я гей?

Мальчик кивает в знак подтверждения.

— В шестом классе я встретил мальчика — Джои Уилсона. В какой то момент пришло осознание, что хочу взять его за руку или обнять, так же, как это делали мои родители. Я думал, что это неправильно, поэтому долгое время молчал и не выдавал себя, хотя чувствовал то же самое ко все большему количеству мальчиков, которых встречал в средней и старшей школе.

— Ты когда-нибудь рассказывал своим родителям?

— Сделал это прямо перед поступлением в колледж. — Уиззер выдержал паузу, — Они сказали что не хотят меня видеть и что они рады, что я поступил так далеко от дома. С тех пор я ни разу не был в Мичигане. — он пожимает плечами и тычет ложкой в мороженое, — Так что, я очень рад, что оказался со всеми вами. Вы намного лучше моей биологической семьи.

— Мне очень жаль. Я понятия не имел. — сочувственно проговаривает Джейсон.

— Да уж. Я не часто говорю об этом, но все в порядке. Однако, я вынес из этого то, что нужно знать и тебе. Если кто-то не может принять тебя и то, кем ты являешься, то ты можешь смело уйти от них. Жизнь не всегда дает тебе идеальных друзей или семью, но если ты осмотришься, то сможешь найти тех самых.

— Я ненавидел своих родителей. — резко вставляет Джейсон, — Раньше я мечтал о побеге и жизни с другой семьей. И я ненавидел — хотя старался не делать этого —, ненавидел то, что я был и остаюсь так похож на своего отца. Это одна из причин, по которой я до сих пор ненавижу то, что я гей.

— Ты перенял все самое лучшее от своих родителей и не только. — говорит ему Уиззер. — Тот, кого ты любишь — просто тот, кого ты любишь. Не то, кем ты являешься.

Джейсон на мгновение замолчал.

— Надеюсь, я смогу когда-нибудь в это поверить.

— Ты поверишь. Обещаю.

Они разговаривают и едят мороженое, пока небо не начинает розоветь, а птицы не начинают свои резвые переклички. Уиззер подъезжает к их с Марвином дому. Звук, который издают шины, трущиеся о холодный асфальт, разрезает неподвижный утренний воздух. Мужчина зевает, отпирая дверь, и, оказавшись внутри снимает обувь, чтобы не разбудить Марвина своим топотом.

— Думаю, я посплю еще пару часов. Не хочешь свалиться у себя в комнате? — шепчет Уиззер.

Джейсон отвечает слабым кивком головы, и они тихо идут в спальню напротив основной «Спальни Марвина и Уиззера». Мужчина взбивает подушки, затем выпрямляется, ожидая, что Джейсон устало упадет на кровать, но вместо этого он удивляется, когда руки мальчика крепко обвивают его талию. Уиззер обнимает в ответ и целует копну каштановых локонов.

— Я люблю тебя, малыш. Обещаю, что всегда буду рядом, что бы тебе ни понадобилось.

Он поглаживает мальчика по спине, когда тот отвечает:  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, пап.

Джейсон отстраняется и забирается на кровать, а Уиззер приподнимает брови в счастливом изумлении: «Пап?».

— Папа номер два из трех, но все же папа. — говорит Джейсон с лукавой улыбкой, удобнее устраиваясь под одеялом.

Уиззер смеется и поворачивается к двери, выключая свет в комнате мальчика.

— Спокойной ночи, Джейсон. Или, скорее, доброе утро.

— Спокойной ночи, Уиззер.

Мужчина еще раз оборачивается на своего очаровательного пасынка, такого маленького под всей этой шевелюрой и этими одеялами, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь и, пройдя в свою спальню, тихо скользнуть обратно в кровать. Марвин ворочается рядом с ним, и Уиззер морщится, надеясь что не разбудил его. Но тот переворачивается, открывает глаза достаточно широко, чтобы разглядеть лицо Уиззера в темноте.

— Что происходит? — бормочет он.

— Все в порядке. Спи, — говорит Уиззер, целуя его в нос, легко улыбаясь.

Марвин мычит и улыбается в ответ, прежде чем снова лечь так, чтобы Уиззер мог прижаться к его спине и сцепить пальцы на груди. Он глубоко вздыхает и снова откидывается, прижимая мужчину к матрасу, нежно сжимая его пальцы, прежде чем полностью расслабиться. Уиззер позволяет себе витать в облаках, размышляя о последних нескольких часах. Пять лет назад он бы посмеялся над понятием семейной жизни, не говоря уже об отцовстве. Но пока он лежит и думает о мужчине в его объятьях и мальчике, спящем в соседней комнате, женщинах по соседству и паре на другом конце города. Он понимает, что в мире нет места, в котором он бы предпочел оказаться и никого другого, кого он предпочел бы назвать своей семьей. Уиззер знает, что с Джейсоном все будет хорошо, потому как, даже несмотря на то, что у всех взрослых в его жизни было больше ошибок и промахов, чем следовало бы, они во всем разберутся. Они всегда так делают.


End file.
